Apology
by LegacyChick
Summary: He had really screwed up tonight. Not only that he’d cost his lover the title he so much wanted and desired, he’d also seen his best friend bullying him in front of millions of fans AND his lover. Warning: SLASH , requested One-Shot for Slashburd


Requested by Slashburd!

Yes, contains Slash.

Pairing: Haven't decided that yet, but probably Randy/Cody

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone… sadly enough!

Slurping his feet over the floor of the hotel, hands stuffed in his pockets, chin lowered to his chest the young man made his way to his hotel-room after a lonely walk back from the arena.

He had really screwed up tonight. Not only that he'd cost his lover the title he so much wanted and desired, he'd also seen his best friend bullying him in front of millions of fans AND his lover. A soft sob escaped his lips as he searched for his room-key in his pockets, shakingly pulling it out, hesitating before stepping in front of the door, behind it laying his lover, his former lover maybe?

After the show was over, Randy had not spoken one word to him. All the time they got showered and changed, Cody pleading with him to forgive him, that it was a mistake, that he hadn't realized the referee looking, that he shouldn't listen to Ted, that he was sorry, all the rambling went unheard by the older man as he simply avoided eye-contact, turning his back towards him whenever he got closer.

He'd even gone so far as to go down on his knees, crying for forgiveness, but that only got him a snort by his soul-mate, his mentor, the man he not only admired, but loved ever since the whole angle started.

He took a deep breath before slowly opening the door to their room, peaking his head inside to face darkness. He sighed, stepping inside, careful not to make any noise, seriously not wanting to get into any more trouble with Randy tonight, closing the door behind him silently before walking over to the bed, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness surrounding him.

He was only a few inches away as he made out a snoring sound coming from their bed, one that could not belong to Randy. He knew Randy's snoring and it sure as hell was not his… his ears never betraying him when it came to his lover. He froze a little as he saw two forms shifting on the bed, not one, but TWO… one of them having his head in the other one's crook, both sound asleep.

Cody held his breath, shaking arm reaching out for the night-lamp to switch it on, swallowing hard before his gaze shifted over the bed, seeing none other than Ted having his arm draped around Randy, naked chest pressed to HIS lovers back, leg around Randy's waist, a smile on his lips.

His eyes began do dwell as a sob escaped him plump lips, a sob he could not hold back and who was loud enough to wake Randy up. Randy's never been a heavy sleeper, the smallest of noises making him rise from the dead and this time it wasn't any different as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he was blinded by the light from the night-lamp.

"Cody?" His voice was raw and cracking, as always when he woke up, shifting his body a little to shake Ted's arm off him, to sit up.

"Codes?"

Cody did not answer though, his mind on overload, heart breaking once again… it was too much for him: seeing his lover in the arms of his best friend, the very best friend who betrayed him just a few hours ago, who called him a backstabber. The tears became more as he just stood and stared at the two of them, Ted still being fast asleep while Randy looked him over, worry in his eyes.

"Cody… baby… it's really not what it looks like."

The sobs became heavier and louder as he shook his head, turning around on his heals, desperate to leave the room, desperate to leave that scene, to leave Randy. For him it was over anyways. How could Randy even think he would cost him the title wantonly? How could he think he would ever stab him in the back? How could he believe all of this crap and then on top of all fuck Ted? Ted out of all people!

A strong hand on his wrist made him stop though.

"Cody… please!"

Randy's voice was louder now, steady, firm as the grip on his younger lovers boy tightened, not wanting him to leave, not like that, not after explaining to him.

"Baby, come here… please… don't make me force you."

Cody bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he stifled another sob, his fists clenching as he turned around, head staying lowered.

By now, Ted had already woken up, shifting next to Randy as he sat up, eyeing both of them worriedly.

"Babe… look at me… come on… look at me and listen to me!"

Randy's voice was more pleading now, his thumb brushing over Cody's knuckles as his other hand came up to caress his cheek down to his chin before gently holding onto it and bringing it up to meet his gaze, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Babe… I was mad at you tonight, yes… I was mad at you and Ted, you should know for which reasons. As I got back to our hotel-room, Ted was already here, pleading me to forgive him, telling me he didn't know why he said what he'd said, that he was sorry and he'd make it up to the two of us."

Cody eyes stayed fixed on his, lips trembling as the tears continued to fall.

"But…"

Randy put a finger to his lips, shh'ing him before continuing.

"Of course I didn't forgive him that easy until he said, he'd do anything we want… ANYTHING, babe… just to show us how sorry he is. That's why he's here… we didn't do anything… YET… that much I can promise you."

Cody chewed his lips, this time his gaze landing on Ted, who was smirking at him.

"You…?"

Ted shrugged, nodding his head as he flicked his tongue out to wet his lips.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry Codes… I didn't mean anything I said out there. I swear by god!"

Cody swallowed, but nodded, turning his attention back to Randy who withdrew his hand from Cody's wrist, letting it slowly travel down his waist to his hips, to his butt, squeezing it gently before pulling his young lover closer, whispering huskily.

"Not as if you should get a reward for what you've done tonight… you'll get your punishment later… after WE got our apology from Teddy."

Cody's tears faded with every word Randy spoke, his lips curling up in a smirk of his own as he wet them with his tongue, gaze shifting back and forth between Randy and Ted as he nodded.

"I like the sound of that."

Randy chuckles, pulling him onto the bed and into his lap, straddling his hips before pecking his lips, growling.

"I knew my little boy would like it…"

Cody moaned softly, his eyes shutting as he felt Randy's hands getting closer to the hard-on that had formed while Randy had done all the dirty talking. It always made him hard to no end, just to hear Randy growl, hear Randy call him babe, to listen about what Randy had on his dirty mind. The man was pure sex and he knew exactly what Cody liked, he knew exactly how to turn him on and damn, he knew that his wildest dream had ever been a threesome with Randy and his best friend. There was no denying that Ted was hot, gorgeous, a body to die for and though Randy knew how he thought about Ted, he'd never been jealous, trusting Cody, knowing he'd never betray him, never leave him for anyone.

A low growl escaped Randy's throat as Cody started to circle his hips, rubbing their groins together while Randy lifted the shirt over his head, hands feeling every tension, every muscle of Cody's firm chest, cause even though he knew every part of Cody's body better than his own, he could never get enough of the feeling of the warm skin burning under his fingers.

Ted did not feel left out at all, in fact he loved watching the two of them going at it. After having seen them kissing and making out so often in their locker-room or in their hotel-rooms, heck even in bars or clubs, he'd often fantasized about them, about what they'd do to each other later when they were alone and it has been more than once that the images in his head drove him to lay hand on himself until he shot his load while moaning Cody's name… sometimes even Randy's.

No wonder he'd accepted Randy's form of make-up that fast tonight. And even though he loved watching them, he could not wait to get into the action, to let his hands explore their perfect bodies, let his lips and tongue slide all over them, feel their hands all over his body…

His thoughts got cut off by two hot lips brushing over his own, his eyes shooting open in an instant, seeing Cody now stripped down to his boxers, on all fours in front of him, smiling at him, flashing his eye-lids. Ted looked up to see Randy kneeling behind Cody, pressing his groin against that hot ass of his as he leaned down to whisper something into Cody's ear, making him buck his hips back into Randy while he let out a low moan.

"Hmm… god yes…"

Teddy licked his lips slowly, his member already so hard that he thought he might explode just by watching the two of them, but he tried to control himself, waiting for one of them to make the first move, to tell him what to do, to ask him to join in.

He didn't have to wait long though, cause only moments later he felt Cody's lips on his, hands on his cheeks, kissing him roughly as the young man crawled onto him, making Ted fall back onto the soft cotton-sheets, the effect of Cody's hot, already sweaty body crashing onto his making him gasp out, allowing Cody to sneak his tongue inside, to explore the warm caverns of his mouth, devouring him as his own hands made its way to Cody's apple-shaped ass, pulling him closer, making their groins collide, rock-hard members rubbing against each others through the thin material of two boxers.

Randy licked his lips, a growl escaping his throat, enjoying the view of his boy dominating Teddy so well. He always knew he'd had it in him, but he would never let him gain control when they were at it. It was nice to finally give Cody the chance to live his wild, dominating, rough side if only it would be for one night… it made him so hot.

He crawled over to them, running his hands up and down Cody's back, feeling him shivering under his touch as the young mans hands found their way to Ted's boxers, talented fingers hooking into the waistband, lifting his own hips to give Ted some space as he slid them down enough to free his best friends already throbbing cock. The couple let out simultaneous moans at the sight of it… oh yes, Ted was perfect… in any possible way.

Cody's tongue snuck out instantly, flicking over the red, pulsing tip, making Ted arch his hips up, hissing.

"Fuck Cody…"

The youngest smirked up at him, his lovers hands now on his lower back, gently massaging it with his thumbs before leaning down to lick a path up Cody's spine, making him moan and wiggle his ass back into Randy's groin.

Ted groaned as he watched them, his throbbing erection feeling neglected, in desperate need for attention.

"God guys… please…"

Randy looked up from Cody's back, arching a brow at Ted, smirk playing on his lips.

"Want something, Teddy?"

Ted swallowed, biting his lips as he shook his head.

"Good boy… you're the one who needs to apologize, not us… so let me tell you how I think you're apology should look like!"

He pressed his groin against Cody's ass, making him arch his back, pressing it against Randy's chest, arm draping around the older mans neck to pull him into a hard kiss, mumbling.

"I want him, Randy… please…"

The Missouri-native thrust his hips forward at that horny, wanton, needy tone in his boy's voice, growling from deep inside.

"Fuck yes… you can get him…"

He glanced at Ted, who's gaze shifted back and forth between them, propped up on his elbows, throbbing erection pressed up against perfect formed abs.

"You'll get his ass… I'll get his mouth… but therefore, babe, you gotta reward me later."

Ted closed his eyes, almost shooting his load right then and there without even having been touched at the mere thought of what they had planned for him, already being able to feel Randy's long, thick meat stuffing his mouth while Cody's throbbing, hard cock would fill him to the brim.

Cody let out a gasp as Randy finally grasped his erection with one hand while sliding down his boxers with the other one.

"Hmm… Randy… feels good…"

His lover just smirked, placing kisses all over his neck and shoulders, starting to stroke him slowly, the sight of them making it hard for Ted not to plead, not to tell them to hurry the fuck up. He needed it, wanted it, wanted THEM right now.

His lustful gaze didn't get unnoticed by Randy as he tucked at Cody's member a little harder, making the young man squirt some pre-cum onto Randy's slick fingers, bucking his hips back into Randy's still covered groin and forth again into his warm hand, eyes shut tight, lips slightly parted as his moans and gasps filled the air. The disappointed groan when Randy let go of him, made the leader chuckle, pecking Cody's cheek as he whispered.

"Let me prepare him for you, to stretch him nice and wide just for you…"

Cody swallowed hard, trying to retain his control, nodding his head while his eyes stayed closed, savoring the feeling of Randy's hot chest against his bare skin and his breath on his neck, whining when he felt the older man shift away from him.

"Come on Teddy… on your hands and knees… be a nice boy."

And he did not need to wait as the Southern boy was on all fours in a matter of mere seconds, glancing at Randy over his shoulder, licking his lips. Randy smirked at the sight. Who would have ever thought he would get Ted to follow his orders not only in the ring, but also in their bedroom, that perfect ass presenting itself so beautifully towards him.

He crawled over, ignoring the pout Cody gave him, until his hips were only a few inches away from that hot, inviting ass and Ted could feel that ever-growing bulge in Randy's shorts pressing against his ass, whimpering slightly as Randy's fingers brushed over his lower back before grasping his cheeks, pulling them apart rather hard.

"Uhmm… fuck…"

The whimper soon turned into a moan as Randy circled his entrance with one of his digits, still coated in Cody's pre-cum, rubbing it gently while splaying his cheeks apart with his thumbs.

"God Ted… what a hot ass you have… let's see if it's as tight as it looks like!"

He pushed his finger inside hard and fast, but the scream he expected never came as his young lover had already covered Ted's lips with his own, kissing him deep, swallowing down the scream his best friend let out as he got brutally stretched for the first time in his life.

"Oh shit… damn tight… god Ted… you've never done that before, have you?"

Ted's cheeks turned red as Cody pulled away, eyeing him, grinning a little.

"God Randy… go slow…!"

Randy got his lovers hint, nodding as he slowly pulled his digit out again, trailing kisses up and down Ted's spine before carefully pushing back in, getting another hiss from his protégée while Cody just watched them. Now that night turned out to get even better than he would have ever guessed, not only would he be allowed to top, but also he would be allowed to top his best friend… a virgin… His tongue snuck out as he watched Randy slowly finger Ted and the painful whimpers soon turning into pleased moans, getting even louder as Randy added a second finger, slowly starting to scissor them apart, to stretch Ted as good as possible.

"Hmm… shit… god Randy… deeper, please!"

Randy chuckled as he leaned down, kissing Ted's neck, growling in his ear.

"Don't forget who calls the shots tonight my little bitch… it's sure not you…"

Just as the words had left his mouth, he pushed his digits in further and harder than before, hitting Ted's prostate dead-on, making the younger man tremble and scream.

"FUCK…oh damn… again… please Randy… god… I just… please one of you fuck me already."

Randy smirked, suddenly pulling his digits out of Ted's warm, wet hole, gaining a cute little whine from him. He licked his lips, glancing at his young lover who was leaning against the headboard, watching them while lazily stroking himself, lips slightly parted.

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, before shaking his head and crawling up to him, capturing his pouty, swollen lips with his own, growling into the kiss.

"He's ready…. All for you."

Cody's moan could be heard all over the floor, the young man thrusting his hips up into his own hand a last time, before pulling away from Randy, husking.

"Fuck… yes…"

The dark-tanned male watched as his young lover made his way over to Ted, straddling first his back, then his waist, his hips before his hands landed on his ass, kneading the cheeks softly, leaving small kisses between Ted's shoulder-blades as Randy kicked off his boxers, taking the place his lover had previously occupied, leaning back against the head-board as Cody whispered in Ted's ear.

"You should be grateful that you're allowed to suck him… his cock tastes so good… you won't get enough of it."

Ted's world was already spinning, feeling Cody's thick length sliding up and down between his arse-cheeks, teasing his hole, while Randy grabbed his cheeks to line his mouth up with his throbbing, meaty erection. Ted had never seen something as perfect as Randy's dick, especially not from that close of a view.

He snuck his tongue out, giving the tip a tentative lick, making the old man growl in satisfaction, his eyes closing as he threw his head back against the board.

"God Teddy… go ahead… suck me!"

And he complied. Slowly sliding his lips down that thick length, teeth carefully grazing over its hot flesh. Cody almost lost it at the sight, not able to wait any longer. He gave himself a couple more strokes before aligning himself with Ted's pucker, slowly pushing inside; Ted's whimpering being muffled by the thick cock filling his mouth while his own moan filled the air.

He searched forward as soon as he was buried to the hilt, hands resting on the sheets, on either side of Ted's shoulders, gently biting Ted's neck, nibbling at it, staying still to savor the feeling of those hot, tight walls surrounding him.

"Jesus…. So tight… so warm… god Ted… feels so good!"

Randy's eyes were filled with pure lust as he watched his lover burying himself deep inside of his friend, the moan ringing in his ear, Ted's hot, wet mouth on his throbbing length not making it any easier for him to hold back.

Thrusting his hips up into the warm mouth, he shut his eyes again, fingers playing with Ted's hair as he slowly started to mouth-fuck him. For god's sake, someone had to move first, right? Cody soon followed, his hips starting to move in synch with Randy's thrusts, making Ted's head spin. Cody's careful, slow, but yet firm thrusts paired with Randy's soft fingers in his hair and that delicious cock sliding down his throat again and again, it made him fucking hard, harder than he had ever been before. His hand traveled down to his throbbing erection, trying to get a hold of it, but was smacked away by Cody, who growled in his ear.

"Nuh huh… not yet Teddy… you've been really bad today… it's our turn."

Teddy swallowed at the sound of Cody's voice, which in turn made Randy growl, the tightening of Ted's throat around his convulsing length almost sending him over the edge.

"Shit Ted… do that again… swallow and suck… come one!"

Cody underlined Randy's order with a rather hard and deep thrust, sending Ted forward and Randy's dick even further down his throat, making him gag.

"Such a good boy… god Ted, you've no idea how fucking good you feel around my dick… so damn tight…"

Cody's voice trailed off as his thrusts became harder and deeper, his pace quickening, eyes never leaving the ones of his lover, watching the pleasure in them.

Soon all kind of noises echoed through the room: panting, moaning, groaning, gasping, gagging, growling, all three bodies moving in synch as Cody finally took hold of Ted's forgotten erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts, nibbling his earlobe as he whispered.

"Come for us Teddy… make that hot ass of yours tighten around me even more and milk me… come on!"

It only needed two more harsh and deep thrusts and Ted was done, spurting his come all over Cody's hand and Randy's chest, his ass clenching powerfully around Cody, who started hammering away, the tightness enveloping him too much to bear as his loud roar filled the air and his seed filled Ted's sore ass, bucking his hips into him until nothing was left. The sight of his lover cumming so hot and powerful and the scream escaping Ted's throat sending vibrations down his cock, it was too much for Randy and he gave a few more thrusts as he shot his load down Ted's already sore throat, growling like an animal.

"Holy fucking… shit…"

Ted swallowed every single drop before sliding his mouth off Randy, his shaking arms not able to hold him up anymore as he collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily, Cody's exhausted body collapsing on top of his, both breathing deep, trying to regain their senses. Randy watched them both, a small smirk forming on his lips as he came down from his high, hand resting on Cody's hair, gently stroking it while the younger man kissed Ted's shoulder blade.

"That… was definitely the best apology I've ever got."

Ted turned his head slightly to look at his best friend in sheer disbelief, blushing heavily, as Randy just started chuckling.

"By far."


End file.
